Dark Scion
by ReaperCB919
Summary: When magic is involved, the rules change and the girl who can do anything, must change with them. Throw in an evil wizard, an Arch-Devil, and a fanatic group of holy knights, stir, and wait for the Kigo.


Disclaimer: I own... the time I spent writing this, and a couple of the original characters, but everything Kim Possible related belongs, as far as I know, to Disney, and the magic and monsters and stuff are versions of DnD things I've twisted and changed to meet my own ends. I make no profit from this and am mostly doing it for my amusement and hopefully several good reviews. The first chapter is a touch fast, but its really more of a prologue than anything else, and the real story will begin in Chapter two. So, sit back, read, and enjoy. Also, I live for reviews... so let me know what you think. The Timeline, is set a few months after The Defeat of The Warlordian invasion.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

Kim stared at the altar with hard eyes as she walked toward it. It was black, and a circle composed of several crescents was inlaid on top in red. In the center of the circle sat a bowl made of some black stone. As Kim got closer, she could see that it was filled with a clear liquid that somehow she didn't believe was water. Resting to the right of the bowl was a scroll; on its left, was a gleaming silver dagger. She looked around the stone chamber again, strengthening her resolve. She wished she was sure about this, but after the last three missions she'd had, there didn't seem to be any choice.

She opened the scroll, staring at the strange language a moment before using her Kimmunicator to scan and translate it. Glad she'd had Wade make that a standard feature rather than having to call him for it. She read the screen once before sighing and picking up what the scroll had called an athame.

"I hope I'm right about this…" Kim held her hand over the stone bowl and drew the athame across her palm, letting her blood fall into the clear liquid.

As the blood fell into the bowl the potion started to boil, and churn, changing color from clear tinged with red blood to pure black. It began to flow in a circle shifting and changing. As it did, Kim's mind swam back to what had brought her to this point.  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

Kim ducked under a blow from the knight's blade before sweeping its legs out from under, shocked when the entire armor collapsed, revealing itself to be empty. No circuits, no endoskeleton, no wires, it was just an empty armor. She stared at it for a moment before she had to back flip as another armor brought its axe down in an attempt to cleave her in half.

"RON!" Kim yelled as she leapt up, kicking the second armor's head off and watching it collapse, "They're hollow!"

She smirked, watching as Ron's body erupted into blue flame as he called on the mystic monkey powers. Ron's limbs flashed out again and again, crashing into the armored forms. Soon between the two of them, they'd completely demolished all twelve of the grey armored foes and turned to the black armored knight who seemed to have found what they came for.

The thief held a short Greek sword in one gauntleted hand, a red glow flashing from under the visor of his helm. A hollow chuckle could be heard as he turned to face Kim and Ron.

"Alright, whoever you are, give up now." Kim said, her eyes hard as she and Ron stalked forward.

"Warriors, arise." The black knight spoke in a hollow, echoing voice, holding his hand out as he slipped the stolen sword into his belt.

Kim and Ron turned shocked as the twelve armors they'd just defeated rebuilt themselves, blue flames erupting from the torsos and pulling the completed armors back together. All twelve now had glowing blue eyes behind their visors and flames licking out from the links in their armor.

"FOR THE GLORY OF LORD MAGUS!" The black knight roared as the twelve armors rushed toward Kim and Ron.

Kim had to dodge a sword strike as she looked back at the black knight, her eyes widening as he vanished in a gout of red flame. She spun around the knight and kicked him in the back, surprised when instead of disassembling him, she rebounded off his reinforced form. She leapt over a spear strike, twisting her body to avoid the axe blow that came behind it.

"RON! They're stronger this time!" Kim yelled as she saw her boyfriend throw a monkey powered punch that collapsed an armor.

"I've got it KP!" Ron yelled as he unleashed his monkey magic in a wave that disrupted whatever was animating the armors.

"What were those things?" Kim said as she looked around, blinking as the armors all vanished in gouts of blue flame.

"I don't know…" Ron said.

"Wade," Kim called the tech specialist on her Kimmunicator.

"Go Kim." Wade said, his eyes locking on the red head.

"We just fought a dozen… suits of armor. It was like they were just held together by… blue fire." Kim said, her voice rising as she tried to figure it out.

"Robots?" Wade suggested.

"No, they were completely hollow, we beat them easy at first, the armors just fell apart, but then the leader just put them back together somehow, and Ron had to use his Mystic Monkey Power to destroy them." Kim shook her head.

"I… guess since Mystic Monkey Power exists, then the most likely answer is… Magic." Wade sighed, "Which means, I have some research to do."

"Right, we'll let the Local L.E.O.'s know what's going on, then head home." Kim sighed.  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

Kim grimaced as she took the bowl in hand, raising to the sky as she spoke the words she'd read translated from the scroll. "I call on the powers to ignite the magic within my blood. To light the flame of power within me. Unleash my blood, bind the eldritch forces to my will."

She winced as the black liquid started to flame, black fire shooting from the bowl. She didn't look away though, holding it high even as her hands started to feel hot from holding it. She finished the incantation, "With this drought, made from my blood, set my power free!"

Her mind flashed back again.  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

Kim punched the steel wall, her battle suit increasing her strength. She smirked as the wall dented and burned from the energy field around her fist. She flexed a bit before relaxing her stance. They'd go down next time, that was for sure, and she'd go after the black knight first. Just let him raise them when he's unconscious.

The sound of her Kimmunicator broke her concentration and she answered it quickly, "Go Wade."

"I've found a few things out based on what you told me." Wade said, "But it's not much. I still don't know why they wanted the sword, but I may know what they are."

"You rock Wade." Kim smiled as she walked toward her car.

"I don't know Kim…" Wade sighed, "From what I could find, and like I said, it isn't much, they're called Golems. They're essentially, just what you said, living suits of armor, but a golem could be made from any inanimate material given form and animated by magic."

"How do we beat them?" Kim said.

"Just like you did last time, I guess, but… it's magic Kim. The rules of science don't really apply." Wade shrugged, "I'm looking into finding someone who can tell us more, but… in this day and age, Mages are few and far between, and most of them don't want to be bothered. What I got for you came from cross checking old records and research papers from occult professors."

"Thanks Wade, Just let me know if…" Kim stopped as Wade's head turned sharply to a flashing screen, "What's the Sitch?"

"A dozen suits of armor led by a black knight attacking an art gallery in Upperton… If you hurry." Wade looked at her.

"I'm on my way, where's Ron?" Kim said, starting her car and kicking it into gear.

"He'll meet you outside his house." Wade said.  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

Kim stared at the 'knights' as she rushed toward them. The ones before had been simple suits of armor. These looked more like the steroidal versions. Their armor looked thicker, and blue flames could be seen within the hollows of the armor. Spiked pauldrons and helms, and instead of a gauntleted fist, each had a huge sword attached to their right wrist. The laughter of the Black Knight drew their attention.

"After your last interference, my master decided to send forth his true soldiers instead of the simple fair he sent forth before." The Black Knight's voice was just as menacing and echoing as before, "You're too late, however, I've already retrieved the Helm of Hades. Only three keys remain. Not that you'll be able to stop us. Blade Golems! Attack!" The knight vanished in a gout of flame again as the blade golems rushed them.

"Ron!" Kim said as she used the Power Suit's enhanced abilities to launch herself forward, slamming her empowered fist into one of the Golem's chest, "Don't hold back!"

Kim smiled as the Golem she punched was sent flying, but stared as it got back to its feet. Still, she'd managed to crack its chest plate. She turned her attention to the next threat, one of the huge golems was baring down on her with its blade raised. Kim slipped to the side, dropping into a sweep that sent the golem crashing to the pavement.

Meanwhile, Ron's body had erupted in the aura of his mystic monkey powers. A steel hard fist lashed out, shattering the blade of a third golem while his foot shattered chest of another. He smirked, his own mystic energy disrupting the flow of magic that animated them. He smiled as he caught another golem's blade in his hand, ripping it from the golem's body and using it to shatter the body of a fourth.

"KP? You ok?" Ron shouted over, gripping the makeshift sword in a glowing fist.

"I've got it Ron!" Kim yelled, dodging between two golems so that their swords shattered each other, "I hope Wade has answers for us when this is over!"  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

Kim slowly brought the black potion to her lips, drinking it as the flames died down. Her body was wracked with pain as the eldritch liquid burned its way into her bloodstream. She could feel it flowing into her, changing her. Her mind was filled with knowledge she didn't understand. Her eyes flashed as power flared in her system. Lessons, powers, invocations, glyphs, and ancient languages all flashed through her mind.

All the knowledge of thousands of eldritch masters over centuries was being burned into her mind. She could remember it all. The powers that were right at her fingertips now. As the knowledge suffused her consciousness she also realized what the potion she drank truly was. What it was truly meant to do.

She could feel her body changing as well, the power coursing through it transforming her so that she could access it. It felt like her skin was on fire, her eyes were blinded as she felt them changing, her scalp burned. She screamed but no sound came. The bowl shattered in her hands, the stone shard cutting into her flesh before the wounds were healed by her continuing transformation.

The next step in her journey flashed in her mind as the pain finally started to subside.  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

"I've found someone who might be able to help…" Wade's voice came over the Kimmunicator.

"Thanks Wade," Kim smiled, "Who is it."

"His name is Mathias Khelban. From what I can find, he's probably your best bet for information. The other choices… have all pretty much vanished in the past three months." Wade looked at Kim from the screen.

"Any idea what happened to them?" Kim asked.

"None… according to what sources I've managed to pull together, they just vanished, what's strange is that their homes tend to have vanished with them." Wade sighed.

"Their homes vanished?" Kim asked, her eyes a little wide at the prospect.

"Foundation and all, all that was left was the footprint where it used to be." Wade turned to Kim, "One second it was there, the next, it wasn't."

"How is that possible?" Kim said, then sighed, "Never mind, magic. I get it."

"Right," Wade shook his head, "Ron should be there in a few minutes, I assume you want to meet with him immediately."

"Right as always Wade. Thanks." Kim smiled at the hacker.  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

Kim stared at the house for a moment. It was not what she had expected. It was a simple two story Tudor style home that looked almost identical to every other Tudor home in the subdivision. A simple stone walkway led to the arched porch. The windows had the red curtains hanging in them, blocking any view of the interior, but they looked beautiful with the stone work. Kim shook her head as she walked toward the door.

"Nice place." Ron put in, Rufus nodding from his shoulder as the two walked followed Kim.

"Not what I expected, but it does look…" Kim stopped as the reached the shadowed porch, seeing that the door had been broken, in an instant she flashed into mission mode.

"Ron, follow me. Rufus, stay low." Pulling up her Kimmunicator, she hit a button to get Wade as she rushed through the door, and stopped in shock.

The interior did not match the exterior. Kim stared at the entry way whose dimensions were easily twice the size of the house, hallways went forward, and to either side, and a staircase led up toward a second floor, and from the looks of it, a third and perhaps a fourth. The walls were carved from marble and the floors tiled in ebony. Hangings adorned the walls and there were no windows visible. Torch light lit the entire affair, casting a remarkable golden glow.

"Kim!" Wade's call finally managed to break her attention away from the inconsistency in dimensions.

"Wa.. Wade… can you get a… scan… Of this house? I think the owner is being attacked…" Kim said as she rushed toward the sounds of battle on the upper floor.

Once they reached the second floor landing Kim's eyes hardened as she saw one of the blade Golems they'd face before. She rushed it while its back was turned, dropping into a slide tackle that took the golem off balance. A follow up by Ron sent it over the railing and falling to the stone floor below. Kim nodded as she continue to rush toward the sounds of battle.

"Kim, I can't even find you. It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade, we've got it." Kim called, as she leapt over a sword strike as another golem noticed her before she could attack it.

She balanced on the blade a moment before launching a kick that disconnected the creature's head from it's torso, then a double stomp to it's neck sent it tumbling into Ron's flaming blue fist as he launched a haymaker at it's torso. The shattered armor collapsed and Ron hefted the sword that had made up it's arm.

"I'll set'em up." Kim nodded.

"I'll shatter'em." Ron finished as they rushed into the oncoming golems.

A golem's blade shattered stone on the wall as Kim ducked under the blow, dropping into a sweep that sent it tumbling as Ron used the blade like a bat and launched it shattering into one of it's companions. Another attack was blocked by Ron's blade before Kim kicked the golem down a flight of stair that branched off the hallway they were traveling down. Kim sidestepped a golem's blade as she launched into kick that sent its head flying and Ron's blade came down on top of it, shattering the chest and destroying the construct.

They both stopped as they stared at three new golems, formed of metal, but not like the armors they'd faced before. One was shaped into the likeness of a ninja, his black clothing leaving only his glowing blue eyes visible and just the peak of silver skin beneath them. He held a long straight blade and stood ready for battle.

The next wore a black corset and pants, and her body was formed of bronze. Her eyes held a red glow as she stared at Kim and her hands, hooked into claws, flashed with a bright red glow. She stood in a stance that Kim recognized instantly as Shego's, but looking at her, Kim could tell she had none of Shego's true fire.

The last was forged in copper, and his eyes gleamed with a dark violet light. He was built like a linebacker with animal skins draped around his body and a huge double headed axe resting in his hands, the blade edged with a red stone.

"Ron." Kim said, her eyes locking on the She-Golem.

"Got it KP." Ron said, his entire body erupting in blue flames, the aura enveloping the blade as well.

"Hit those two high…" Kim nodded at the ninja and the barbarian, "I'll take this one myself."

As if by an unspoken signal all five fighters launched forward. Kim's hand launched out using a deflection block to send the bronze golem's clawed hand away from her body. She spun around the creature quickly, aiming a kick at the creature's back. Kim grunted as she rebounded off the thing, its body as strong as the metal it was forged from. She ducked another claw strike, trying to sweep the attacker off her feet and winced when her leg connected and the creature didn't move. She shuffled back quick to avoid another attack.

Ron's blade blocked an axe blow as he uses his mystic monkey power to catch the ninja's sword. He grunted as he threw both blades off and toward each other, sighing when they stopped short of impacting the targets he intended. Ron grunted as he launched forward again, a fist slamming into the ninja and staggering it slightly. His attacks, while slightly more successful than Kim's, still had not managed to fell either of the constructs, and the stolen blade could stand up to their attacks, but did nothing against their metal skin. He shot forward again, pushing as much of his chi into the blade as he could, smiling as it managed to pierce the torso of the Barbarian.

The explosion knocked the remaining four warriors away, crashing into the walls of the hall. Ron looked over at Kim, seeing her kneeling as she prepared to get up and fight. He tried himself but quickly fell, his body aching from the use of so much mystic energy in a single attack. His eye traveled over too the Golem's, widening as the remaining two easily stood, their clothes torn but unharmed.

Just as the two thought their end was coming, a voice rang out, causing the Golem's to pause. Kim growled as she recognized the echoing commands of the Black Knight.

"All Golems, return to The Haven. We have what we came for!" With that, the remaining golems vanished in a gout of multi-colored flames.

Kim growled as she leapt to her feet, kicking open the door that the three golems were guarding just in time to see a man with styled black hair and piercing blue eyes turn to face her. He wore a black silk shirt with black pants and a long black leather coat. He held a black cane in his hand, silver capped with a shining black stone. He smirked at Kim for a heartbeat before he vanished with a pop.

"Ah, young one, I've been expecting you. Sadly, you're too late to save me, but not too late to defeat that dark mage. I know not what he seeks, only that you cannot beat him as you are. Your friend will need to train his powers to their full extent, and you will need power all your own. Mortals can not face magic and hope to succeed." The mage coughed, a bit of blood spilling from his mouth.

Kim had already rushed to his side by this point, holding his head up, "What power? How can I fight him?"

"You'll have to find…" His breathing started to get shallow, "The Altar of… The Black Coven. It will teach you everything you need to know… If… if you're strong enough… And… I can… can give you my Haven… but… only… if you make a promise…"

"What? Your home?" Kim said, looking around.

"You will need it… but.. when I die, it will… collapse… it will no longer… be bound to me… I can bind it… to you… make it yours… but you must promise, to protect… my daughter… treat her as if… as if she were your sister…." He said.

"You have my word…" Kim said.

"Good…" The Wizard nodded, "What… is your name?"

"Kim Possible." Kim said.

"Well, Kim Possible…" The Wizard put his hand to her chest, letting it glow, "My name was Mathias Khelban… when you leave here…" The glow slowly surrounded Kim, filling her senses as he spoke, "my home will vanish…" as the glow faded, he pressed a golden piece of chalk into her hand "Once you've unlocked your power, use this… to draw a door wherever you wish it too be… and it will bring you too this room… My daughter… will meet you here when you return."

Kim looked at the man as he gave a last gasping breath, his eyes closing a moment before his body vanished in a flash of heatless flame. Kim closed her eyes as she felt her body shift without her consent, when she opened her eyes, she was staring at an empty lot, sitting in the middle of a house footprint with Ron and Rufus a few feet away.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, Rufus's squeaks echoing him.  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP**

The final changes took place as Kim opened her eyes. It had taken Wade very little time to find mentions of "The Black Coven", and even less for Kim to get there. Ron was already at Yamanouchi, training with Master Sensei and Yori, learning the full extent and power of "The Monkey Master". Kim's hands rested on the altar and she looked down at it, a cruel smile curling on her lips.

"The Soul of Strength who consumes the blood of the coven shall be its heir. The power of all infernal masters shall flow in your veins. Our knowledge shall be your own. Bound by the blood of Asmodeus, sealed by his word, his child, know now the will of the infernals, yours as it is our own." Kim read the inscription from the alter. It had been invisible to her before, but her new eyes saw past the black spell easily.

She turned looking around the chamber with her new sight, and smirked as she found a mirror, sure that it hadn't been there before. Her eyes roamed her body carefully. Two small horns sat on her forehead, just at her hairline. Black as jet and she knew harder than diamonds. Her skin had turned pale white, as pale as Shego's, but without the green tint. Her hair was as red as arterial blood, as were the whites of her eyes. Her green eyes had remained, but they were slit like a cat. She smiled and looked at the slightly elongated canines. She was a whole new Kim Possible alright.

"Do you approve of your new form?" A voice spoke from the shadows.

"It's unique." Kim's voice was surprisingly unchanged, "How are you, Asmodeus."

"Quite well, considering." The fallen angel stepped from the shadows, his body covered in flowing red robes over his jet black skin and hair. His red eyes stared out at Kim.

"I won't be a force of Evil, I may have your blood in my veins, but I am a hero." Kim said.

"I know… but I've come to warn you… my blood WILL affect you. And the 'church'," Asmodeus shuddered at their mention, "will come after you, despite your goals or actions."

"Thank you," Kim held her hand up, letting a ball of eldritch energy coalesce in her palm, "Any other advice?"

"You and the Monkey King won't be enough, you'll need a team… and Kim? When you beat Magus, send him to me." Asmodeus vanished in a slithering of shadows.

Kim smirked, already feeling the pull of her baser emotions and lusts because of the demonic blood in her veins. She turned, walking toward the door. A casual toss of the eldritch ball destroyed the altar behind her.

"Ready or not Magus," Kim growled as her body shivered, the illusion of her human form taking hold, "Here I come."  
… **KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP … KP  
Somewhere below the Vatican:**

The young cleric knelt before the entrance to the chapel, crossing himself before he entered and walked toward the head of the temple and the kneeling bishop there. He stopped a few paces from the red robed man, his black uniform blending into the darkened cathedral. He bowed his head, speaking a silent prayer as he waited for the leader of their order to rise.

"Yes, Joseph?" The bishop stood turning to the man.

"I have… disturbing news sir. The Arch-Devil Asmodeus has been sensed on the earthly plane. We believe that the inheritor of the Black Coven has been called." The cleric said.

"If that's the case, then we must act. The Order can not allow such demons to walk the earth again." The Bishop turned back to stair at the altar, "Dispatch our senior field team. Cleric Raziel and Paladin Michael should be more than enough to face this threat."

"Yes sir, they'll be on a flight as soon as possible." Joseph said, turning to leave.

"Joseph…" The bishop stopped him, "Tell them, to bring the Heir in alive…"

"Of course, sir." Joseph hurried away.


End file.
